home
by amaha
Summary: Mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan ini, berdua. [Makoto, Haruka]


Menjelang Natal, anggaran yang diajukan telah disetujui untuk membiayai pemakaian kolam indoor yang tidak jauh dari situ. Menjelang turnamen tahun berikutnya, tak luput semuanya bekerja keras. Haru terus berenang hingga bintang-bintang bermunculan, hingga Makoto memanggilnya beberapa kali dan mengulurkan tangannya di tepi kolam yang airnya semakin dingin.

Latihan itu terus berlanjut hingga sehari sebelumnya. Di tanggal bercetak merah di kalender, mereka akan diberi libur. Hal itu mungkin membuat anggota klub yang lain sudah senang duluan untuk membuat rencana (Rei dan Nagisa sudah merencanakan sesuatu ribut-ribut yang tidak ingin Makoto dengar lebih jauh detilnya), namun lain halnya bagi Haru - karena alisnya sedikit berkedut di depan pengumuman yang dipajang bahwa kolam renang indoor itu akan ditutup sehari untuk pengurasan sekaligus agar staffnya bisa libur sejenak.

"Mungkin kita bisa cari kolam renang lain di sekitar sini?" Makoto menyugesti sambil memakai jam tangannya kembali, selepas shower ringan, tak ingin lama-lama melihat wajah Haru yang gusar. "Kudengar kolam renang Y masih terbuka untuk pengunjung di hari Natal. Di sana bahkan ada kolam jacuzzi."

"Hari Natal seharusnya dihabiskan dengan berjalan-jalan di Shinjuku! Lihat, mereka mempunyai atraksi penguin di aquariumnya di sini..."

Makoto menghela napas, sementara Nagisa sibuk mengganggu Rei dan menunjukkannya peta untuk apapun rencana mereka besok. Sementara ia memakai sepatunya kembali, Haru telah bangkit tanpa suara dan berjalan melewati Gou-chan, untuk segera keluar dari bangunan indoor pool itu.

Tersandung, Makoto melangkah keluar untuk menemukan Haru berdiri menunggunya di sana, menatapnya teduh seperti biasa, sebelum berbalik untuk mengajaknya jalan pulang, berdua.

Langkah kaki mereka berdua berderak-derak pada jalan setapak yang berlapis es tipis. Cuacanya dingin, membekukan wajahnya, membuat Makoto mendelesuk ke balik syalnya dan menyarungkan tangan di mantel. Efek shower hangat tadi mulai menghilang. Kemudian ia melihat Haru yang kurang lebih sama dan matanya menatap lurus seperti biasa ke jalan panjang yang harus mereka lalui di depan.

Cahaya lampu jalan yang sedikit remang membuat mata Haru sedikit berbayang, biru gelap daripada biasanya. Ketika Haru merasakan tatapannya, ia menoleh, dan Makoto membuang pandangannya dengan sedikit kikuk karena tertangkap basah, dan mengalihkannya ke langit. Kendaraan semakin sepi lewat dan mereka di bawah naungan pohon-pohon yang sudah tidak ada daunnya. Langit begitu kelabu, dan tak ada bintang.

"Apa malam ini akan bersalju lagi, ya?" pikir Makoto, sejenak sebelum sadar ia telah mengatakan jalan pikirannya dan membiarkan Haru mendengar.

"Semoga saja," jawab Haru kemudian, yang menyarungkan tangannya, kini. Mata Makoto menghangat membayangkan ekspresi Haru besok ketika menerima hadiahnya - sarung tangan yang ia tahu Haru butuhkan di suhu yang masih akan terus terjun bebas hingga Januari nanti. Tapi itu nanti. Malam ini, mereka masih akan menyembunyikan tangan mereka berdua di saku masing-masing dan berjalan melalui jalan-jalan terbuka yang bebas, mendengarkan retak es di bawah boot mereka dan sesekali mobil yang berderu lewat.

Sesekali Makoto bercakap-cakap mengenai rencana, dan luang waktunya untuk besok mengeksplorasi kolam renang bersama Haru untuk mengisi satu hari liburan. Ia berbicara tentang air tanpa gemetar bila yakin masih akan berenang dengan Haru, bukan sendiri.

Dan tak terasa, mereka sampai ke halaman depan rumah Haru, dengan selapis tipis salju bekas kemarin menutupi tanahnya, dan satu-satunya lampu yang menyala hanya lampu teras. Rumah itu terlihat dingin dan sedikit kesepian, bila Makoto ingin jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menelan ludah diam-diam membayangkan Haru yang tidur di salah satu ruangannya yang kosong, sendirian.

Tapi Haru tidak berkata apa-apa dan langkahnya terlihat ringan untuk pulang ke rumah itu. Makoto hanya dapat mengikutinya dari belakang.

Di teras Haru yang dingin, Haru merogoh untuk kunci rumahnya, dan menoleh sejenak ketika pintu sudah terbuka. Ingin mengundang Makoto masuk, namun tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuknya, jadi ia diam saja sambil tangannya mengerjap-erjap di sekitar gagang pintu. Membaca ini semua, Makoto hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya tanpa keberatan, untuk ikut masuk ke dalam, barangkali menghangatkan dirinya sejenak. (Ia tahu keluarganya sudah berkumpul di rumah yang hangat, seperti biasa, dan tidak begitu kehilangan kehadirannya hanya semalam. Ia merasa dirinya lebih berguna di rumah ini, bila mungkin presensi dua orang dapat membuat ruang-ruangnya tak sedingin biasa.)

Haru sudah melepas syal dan mulai merajang air untuk melelehkan butiran cokelat ketika ketika Makoto melepas mantelnya. Di luar, salju mulai turun pelan-pelan seperti butir putih dari langit yang makin lama makin deras. Makoto menimbang-nimbang untuk menginap, karena membayangkan menembus satu inci salju dengan sepatunya membuat kakinya sudah beku duluan. Orang tuanya akan mengerti. Ia akan menelpon mereka nanti.

Untuk sekarang, Makoto membiarkan tangannya menerima cokelat panas dengan marshmallow itu dari Haru sambil tersenyum berterimakasih; pipinya memerah oleh karena uapnya, mungkin. Dan mulai menyeruputnya pelan-pelan. Ia menyalakan kotatsu dan meluruskan kakinya di bawahnya. Haru ikut duduk kemudian, dan mulai menyalakan televisi untuk memecah keheningan.

Mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan ini, berdua. Makoto tidak punya minat pergi sampai cokelat panasnya akan habis tak bersisa. Ia tahu bahwa sampai hal ini terjadi, salju sudah akan menumpuk di luar dan lebih sulit untuk ditembus lewat tengah malam. (Ia sudah dapat membayangkan Haru akan tanpa suara menggelar futon tambahan di kamarnya dan meminjamkan kausnya yang paling besar tanpa keberatan).

Dalam ruang tamu, antara celah di atas meja tempat mereka duduk berdua dan acara televisi yang menayangkan drama samurai spesial, tangan mereka bersentuhan dalam gerak-gerik Makoto mengulurkan camilan maupun mandarin yang ia kupaskan bagi Haru. Mungkin mereka juga mengambil cangkir satu sama lain tertukar. Hingga tengah malam nanti, ketika mereka mulai mengantuk namun puas untuk menyelinap ke bawah selimut masing-masing untuk terlelap, dan semua itu akan terasa normal, sebagaimana seharusnya

Dan Makoto merasa seperti berada di rumah.

* * *

_a/n: fic jam 2 pagi. for nad, especially. _

_merry christmas everyone~_


End file.
